A Friendly Wager
by measmente
Summary: Eames loses a bet and has to cook Goren dinner. The question is, will they make it to dessert? This is the first fanfiction I am sharing, please R&R. I want to know if I should keep going with this one or not, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything that has ' ' and is in italics are the character's thoughts. **

**This is my first fanfic I am sharing, I have more ideas for this story I just want to see if I should cont., so please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them never have, never will, so sad, please don't sue me. Do you think if I committed a crime in NY Bobby would interrogate me?**

* * *

'_I can't believe I lost that stupid bet, and now I have to cook him dinner.' _

Alex Eames was frantically rummaging through her kitchen as she tries to put

the finishing touches on her basil chicken. Checking her recipes online once more

_'Damn, it doesn't look like the picture, why am I worrying so much? I'm only making this _

_for Goren, why do I think that this has to be perfect?' _

Hearing the knock at the door "Come in, it's open."

Just as she's turning on a pot at the stove in through her kitchen walks her partner, Bobby

Goren. Turning to greet him he hands her a bouquet of exotic pink and white flowers.

"Here a hostess gift for you, the Iris' are for friendship and the Larkspurs represent loyalty."

"What am I a dog, loyal friend, just kidding their lovely, thanks."

Turning to get a vase from under the sink she thinks she could just kick herself._ 'A dog, _

_what kind of response is that, filling the vase with water, I should have just been nice and _

_no, this is Bobby, not some hot date. The bad thing is I feel like he is I have to get __control, somehow.'_

"You know you had an unfair advantage, with the bet. Wiping her hands on a dish towel she turns towards him.

"I was out for two days because of that damn flu, or whatever it was I had."

"You had just as much of a chance as I did, not my fault you thought the carnival clown

killed him, that was some case huh? Hey, you need any help?"

"Umm, if you could grab some drinks out of the fridge, I have a bottle of Merlot chilled if you want."

"Wow, your pulling out all of the stops for this."

" Well that was the bet remember, a fully cooked meal at home, nothing store bought."

'Yeah, but I never thought you'd do all this." Pouring the Merlot into the wine glasses

Goren lets his eyes wander, just as Eames is bending over the stove to pull the chicken

out. _'She can even make slacks look good, no, not now you have to stay down, think _

_about baseball or bloody crime scenes. She can't see you, down.' _Silently yelling at the

bulge that is growing in his pants.

"Hey, you there?" Trying to get Goren's attention. Her eyes roaming the length of his

body, is that a no it can't be your just picturing a slight bulge because you want it, stop.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about the weekend. _'Yeah that sounds like a good excuse.'_

Going over to get the sides Goren places the wine bottle in the ice bucket next to the

table. Walking to the other side of the table he pulls out Eames' chair. Pushing it in and

leaning down a little more than necessary he gets a slight whiff of hair, sweet pea, not her

usual scent, and yet again he finds himself silently cursing his arousal.

"Thanks, yeah can you imagine a whole weekend off, the first one for both of us in a

month. Relaxation is going to be a switch. I'm not sure if I'll even be able to sleep in." She quips releasing a slight laugh.

"Oh you just have to find some way of staying up late tonight," letting his mind wander _'I _

_could think of a couple things that could help.' _"you know watch TV or something."

"TV is too passive of an activity," scooping the vegetables on her plates "You have to

have something physical that keeps you awake."

"Yeah, shame both of us are single, otherwise neither would have a problem." Both

realizing the innuendo of his comment they share a nervous laugh and just respond yeah as

they look away and finish putting food on their plates. The next five minutes pass in

complete silence then finally "Eames this chicken is fantastic, why have you hidden your culinary talents?"

"Hey, I just did this for the bet, besides Food Network online did the prep work, I just followed the directions."

Raising his glass "Then here's to good company, bets, and following directions."

It was then he flashed a smile, not the usual I've figured you out one, or the friendly one

people at work see, but this was a kind gentle one. A smile that spoke volumes, one that

made her melt and she could feel that tightening in her stomach, a feeling she hasn't felt for

awhile, one she definitely shouldn't be feeling for him.

"So you were right that case really was something."

"Alex, how about we don't talk shop tonight, like you said it's been a month since we

have had a weekend off, so let's try to start this weekend off right."

"Um, okay, so talking like normal humans wow let's see if I remember how to do this.

Okay, so you seeing anyone, or seen any good movies lately, any exciting plans this

weekend? That seems to cover all the basis."

"Let's see, no, no, and no, I think that covers all of the responses, what about you?"

"Nothing too exciting planned, I was thinking about going to the street fair tomorrow, not

usually something I would go too, but I thought it would be something different." Pushing

around the leaves in her salad. Not looking up she asks "If you want you could come

with." Quickly looking up, then just as quickly going back to playing with her food.

'_Did she just ask me to join her, for an outing, normally this wouldn't be so weird but _

_lately I mean all I want is to,' _realizing he should answer. "Sure, what time are you leaving?"

'_He said yes, what the hell am I in high school or something?' _"Well, I figured I would

go around 12, so if you want to meet me here at 11:30 we can leave together. So you ready for dessert?"

"There's more, I reiterate you really did outdo yourself."

Rising from the table she grabs their plates and places them in the sink. Going into the

refrigerator she comes out with a chocolate pie covered in whipped cream with chocolate

shavings on top. Placing it down on the table she is about to get the plates when Goren

reaches out and grabs her wrist.

"Eames, why did you do all this, I mean I know the bet, but this is a four star meal, I mean why all of this for a bet?"

"Bobby, _'I love when she calls me that, this damn thing won't go down, just when I think _

_it,' _"Hey, bobby," seeing a hand wave in front of his face "you zone out there "I just

thought I would do something nice, since we hardly have a relaxing evening to just enjoy

each other's company." "Of, course I have to confess, the crust was premade."

"Cheater." he said with a laugh.

'_Is that flirting, I'm used to him joking but usually in some intellectual can't figure him _

_out half of the time way, not this flirting style, oh it's all in my head.' _

Taking her seat across from him he starts cutting and serving the pie.

'_Why is this so hard, he's cutting a frickin' pie and all I can focus on are his hands, think_

_  
about how they would feel on me. Touching me, sliding the straps of my shirt, no ripping __it.' _

"Eames, Eames,' realizing her name was being called. "Now who's zoning out?"

"Damn it Bobby," slamming her fist down on the table. Goren immediately dropping his fork and giving her his complete attention."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Us, that's what's wrong."

"Us, what about us?"

"You seriously don't get it Bobby, do you?" Getting up from the table she walkes towards

him and stops when she reaches the side of his chair.

"I cook this Martha Stewart like dinner, wear a blouse that is so low cut my boobs are

about to fall out, and have been flirting with you the past week at work, hell Bobby I'm

the one that thought of the romantic dinner bet. You can understand the most complex

criminal minds, see connections others couldn't think of, but here you sit completely blind

to the fact that your partner of two years wants to be more than just partners." Getting up

from his chair she can see his face, it holds a solemn expression, no gapping mouth, no

rapid blinking eyes, nothing. Trying to figure out what this blank expression means she is

taken by complete surprise when he grabs hold of her and his tongue starts prodding her

lips for entry. A kiss that makes her literally go weak, her knees slightly buckle and Goren

tightens the grip on her. He starts nibbling on his lips, gently pulling them towards him.

Slowly drawing away "I noticed the blouse, don't you think it's obvious?" His head

bending downward drawing her eyes to the growing bulge between them. "Those flowers

I brought you," glancing in their direction "those little round ones are acacias they

represent concealed love, I'm sick of games too." Leaning in for a kiss again he

starts nibbling on her neck his soft breath caressing her ear she can feel her knees go weak

again. Holding on to her even more he whispers "So what do you say we have dessert?"


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet groan that escaped from her, caused him to smile to himself. She glided her

fingers over his neck, her nails whispering over the sides of his neck, just behind his ears.

The gentle feeling sent a shiver down his spine, he nearly lost it, as she began to undo the

first few buttons of his uniform. Then, she slid her hands over his upper chest, over his

collar bones, and managed to slide under the undershirt he wore. He took a deep breath,

and let it out slowly, trying to remain calm, but he couldn't.

'Fine, if she's playing dirty, I will too,' he thought to himself.

He turned his head, his eyes opening. He saw the soft column of her neck, and knew his

neck move. He gently pressed his lips against her neck, his eyes closing. He felt the

shudder course through her body, and the soft moan escape her lips. He placed gentle,

open-mouthed, hot kisses over her neck, trailing up to her jaw. He lifted his left hand

above him, and rested it against her cheek. He brought her head over to his, and looking

up, their eyes caught each others. Without words, he already knew how she felt. He could

see it in her eyes. Everything he had ever needed to know, he could see it in her eyes. She

slide her right hand down, and hoping for the reaction she wanted, slid her palm over the

hard bulge that had fully formed in his pants. His hips slightly thrust forward, yearning for

more, and he groaned. Then, all control was lost in both of them. She pulled his shirt from

his belt, tossed it over her shoulder, and it landed on the counter. She untucked his

undershirt, her hands sliding up to his chest, her fingers once again, brushing over his

nipples, which caused him to groan. She slid the undershirt over his arms, and threw it,

hitting the window, and landing on the floor. Tantalizing him with her slow, erotic

movements, she slowly slid the zipper down. With lightning speed, he managed to get all

of the buttons on her blouse undone. He noticed the matching pink bra, to her panties.

They supported her full breasts perfectly, which were now catching his full, undivided

attention. But, all thought was lost, as she tugged on his pants. He toed his shoes and socks off,

and lifted his hips enough for her to pull them down. He kicked his pants over

to the door, where they rested against the bottom of the closed door. Then, in an instant,

her lips found his. She pushed her tongue past his lips, and into his mouth, sliding over his.

His hands found the clasp at the back of her bra, and one handedly, undid it, her breasts

spilling forth. He pulled the straps from over her shoulders, and slid the bra fully off. He

tossed it over his shoulder, the bra landing on his desk. His hands cupped her breasts,

causing her to moan. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her hardened nipples, which

caused her to moan again. Her hand slid down, her finger trailing over the thin line of hair

again, which caused the last shudder to shoot straight up his erection. He gasped out loud,

as her cool hand wrapped around his erection. She hadn't know what to expect...Goren is

6'4, and she knew, proportionally...the only thing she was thinking about, was how he was

going to fit. But, with one more pass of his lips over hers, and she completely forgot

everything. He pulled her underwear down, and tossed them over his shoulder, her

underwear landing in the potted tree in the corner of the room. He gently laid her on the

table, he was reaching to toss the pie, but thought better of it. With a small smirk, he

brought her hands up above her head, and held them in place with one hand. She thrust up

against him, he groaned, crushed his lips against hers, thrusting into her. She adjusted to

his size, and soon afterwards, he set a slow, steady pace. "Oh Bobby..." she panted, her

breathing becoming erratic. He was driving her crazy, with the slow pace. She thrust her

hips upwards, trying to get him to go faster, and he was happy to comply. As they came

down from the high of the climax, he collapsed against her. His forehead rested against

hers, his eyes fallen shut. He panted her name, in a breathless whisper. She started planting

small, open-mouthed kisses all over his face, placing them on his nose, eyes, forehead,

cheeks, chin, and finally his lips. When he opened his eyes up, he knew that he had to say

those three words. Knew she needed to hear them.

"Alex, I love you, this is it I can't go back, not now, not ever."

Running her fingers through his hair, "I love you too, and you better not go anywhere."


End file.
